highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiderpaw
❝I'm here for you, along with Rosie, Smokey, Pheasant and all your friends... you don't have to worry about being lonely, we will never leave you..! ❞ — Koipaw, to Spiderpaw when they're kits Spiderpaw is a somewhat timid snowshoe tomcat. He's very lanky, and unnaturally thin looking. Spiderpaw is very intelligent and determined, travelling for a whole moon by himself until he stumbled into WindClan territory. Spiderpaw is currently a warrior apprentice in WindClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Snowshoe Description: Spiderpaw is a snowshoe tomcat with a dark gray overcoat and light gray inner ears. His face, underbelly, chest fur, and paws are white, while his tail and legs are black. He also has a splash of black fur on his muzzle. His nose is a bright pink, and he has dull blue eyes. His blue eyes are somewhat sunken, making him always look tired. Spiderpaw is also a very lanky cat. He's very thin, almost unnaturally looking so. Palette: : = Base (#464647) : = Face Marking/Tail/Legs (#1f1f1f) : = Paws/Head/Underbelly (#ffffff) : = Eyes (#7998b5) : = Inner Ears (#585858) : = Nose (#c88a9f) : = Tongue (#dba9ba) : = Pawpads (#383636) Voice: Spiderpaw's voice tends to be either dripping with emotion, or none at all. He has a mid-tone when he speaks, and if he's not thinking, he's generally fairly quiet. Scent: Spiderpaw tends to smell like morning. Almost like he only exists in the morning. Morning dew is a huge scent on him. Gait: Spiderpaw slinks around usually. It's like he's trying to gather information without being seen. 'Personality' 'Traits (Subject to Change)' Kithood * +''' 'Intelligent ' * '''+ Determined ' * '± Awkward ' * '± Honest ' * '− Timid ' * '− Coward ' Apprenticeship * '+ Intelligent - 'Spiderpaw is a very intelligent cat, partly due to his curious nature, partly due to his ability to comprehend and understand things quickly, and partly due to the teachings he was given early on as a kit. Spiderpaw definitely uses brains over brawn, and tends to spend most of his free time pondering many of his infinite questions. * '+ Determined '- Spiderpaw, sometimes against his better judgement, is very determined with things he's passionate about, and sometimes even things he may not really care about. Spiderpaw hates giving up, and will usually do everything he can do to push through, even sometimes at the expense of his own health. * '± Awkward '- His poor social skill development, and his naturally weird thought process seem to combine everytime Spiderpaw interacts with any other cat. He tends to be very awkward, and very bad at knowing what to say. * '± Honest '- Perhaps part of the reason why Spiderpaw is so awkward in conversation, is because he tends to be very honest. Spiderpaw will naturally not sugarcoat things or lie, though this does not stop him from being vague sometimes. * '− Self-Destructive- 'Spiderpaw, depsite knowing his limits and capabilities, has become very self-destructive. He has started to do things that could very well hurt him, not seeming to care very much. * '− Irritable- 'Spiderpaw is very easy to anger, whether it's bringing up something he's not happy about, or just his frequent mood swings. 'Likes *Friends **Spiderpaw enjoys spending time with friends, and simply knowing he has friends. It makes his heart happy. *Herbs **Spiderpaw loves everything about herbs, from the smell to the uses to simply how they look. *Learning **Learning makes Spiderpaw feel smart, and more accomplished. Plus it's fun. *Tribe Culture **Spiderpaw LOVES his Tribe, and he LOVES his old culture. *Clan Culture **While Spiderpaw absolutely adores tribe culture, he has a large fondness for his adopted culture too. *Snow **Spider's tribe had tons of snow, so he experienced it a lot growing up. He loves to play in it, and build with it! *Sprinting **Sprinting, though Spider isn't good at it, makes Spider feel exhilarated and free. 'Dislikes' *Fighting **Like most cats, Spiderpaw despises fighting of any kind. He despises war, battles, skirmishes, even practice fights. He also isn't fond of arguments, though it's his preferred form of fighting. *Pain **Also like most cats, Spiderpaw despises pain. Especially physical pain. Emotional or mental pain bothers him more he'd like to admit. *Mice **He loathes mice. He thinks they taste TERRIBLE. 'Goals' Underlined = Completed | Crossed Out = Failed *Fit into Clan life **Spiderpaw has a goal to finally feel comfortable and fit in. *Become a Medicine Cat **Spiderpaw feels as if he owes a grand debt to WindClan itself for saving his life, a debt he wants to repay. He knows the extent of his abilities, and that his true skill doesn't lie in strength. He had wanted to be a Healer in his Tribe, and he believes becoming the Medicine Cat for WindClan would be the best use of his abilities, and be the perfect way to repay them. *To-Do List **Finish the friendship bracelets for his friends! ***Rosie ***Pheas ***Koi ***Smokey ***Griz ***Thyme ***Kestrelstar ***Acornbranch ***Lark **Get Rosie a rose. **Meet the new leader, Kestrelstar! **Get faster! **Have better endurance! **Be okay talking about his tribe. **Make Kestrelstar proud of him! 'Fears' *Nightrunner **Nightrunner burst into the nursery and attacked kits- of course Spiderpaw is terrified of him. *Drowning **All of the tribe members in Spiderpaw's previous tribe drowned, he's deathly afraid of the same fate. *Starvation/Dehydration **After living off barely any food and water, Spiderpaw is terrified of dying that way. *Health/Death **Spider is afraid of his own state of his health. As a tribe kit, it plagued his thoughts all the time, and even now it plagues his thoughts. **Spider is, ironically, deathly afraid of death. His own, those he cares about, even random cats. *Facing What Happened To His Tribe **Spiderpaw believes if he really faces what happened in his past, and talks about it, it'll make it all true. It is true, of course, but he prefers to pretend nothing's wrong, as horribly as that tends to go. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: The Tribe of the Hidden Valley | WindClan Cats Involved: Dew That Sticks To Grass | WindClan Cats Age Range: '''0-6 Moons *Spiderkit, birth name, Spider Who Survived Flood, was named by his mother who watched a spider jump out of a small log that was flooding. *Spider had many health problems growing up in the tribe, and as result, was always spending time in the healer's den, away from the other tribe cats and kits. He became close friends with the healer, Dew That Sticks To Grass, and was able to learn a lot about herbs. This healer eventually became his caretaker. *When Spider was three moons old, he watched his tribe die around him in a terrible flood. Running away, Spider traveled for a moon before stumbling upon WindClan. *Once stumbling upon WindClan, Spider started to get settled in before ThunderClan attacked the Clan and the nursery with all of Spider's new friends. *After ThunderClan's attack, Spider became good friends with the WindClan kits and changed his formal name to Spiderkit. *Spiderkitconvinces his friends Smokekit and Rosekit to make Acornbranch and Koikit matching mint necklaces so Acornbranch will like them. *Spiderkit relates to Pheasantkit and tries to comfort her on the subject of her dead family members. He gives her as many gifts as he can until she accepts his feather. *A drawing in the dirt near Spider's nest in the nursery is something important to him that he adds to. It's a drawing of his friends. The drawing includes a drawing of a spider (Spiderkit), rose, (Rosekit), cloud (Smokekit), swirl (Curlykit), fish (Koikit), and feather (Pheasantkit). *Spiderkit enters the Medicine Cat Den, planning to ask Sandlily some questions when Rosekit scares him. More of his friends show up in the Medicine Cat Den with him, including Koikit, who is then picked up by Acornbranch. Spiderkit is annoyed by this but he tries to remain calm and neutral. *Spiderkit's heart starts rapidly beating for seemingly no apparent reason. He's panicked because this hadn't happened since he joined WindClan. Rosekit hugs him to calm him down, and his friends are kind to him. Curlykit then gives him a bouquet of flowers. *Rosekit and Smokekit ask Spiderkit to tell them about his tribe, so he simply tells them the name of his tribe, and how he was named. *Spiderkit finally becomes good friends with Pheasantkit.. then she tackles him and then nibbles his whiskers. Spiderkit almost dies (at least he thinks he will). *Spiderkit watches as Sandlily receives an omen from StarClan making Kestrelcall leader. *Rosekit explains StarClan and leader's nine lives to Spiderpaw and then shows him Silverpelt. He's amazed. *Rosekit asks Spider about his tribe and caretaker. He refuses to say anything, and after further pressing from Rosekit and Smokekit he starts to have a breakdown. He runs away from them and spends a night alone in the nursery, awake and crying. Koikit comes in to comfort Spiderkit, while Acornbranch blocks the nursery door. *Spiderkit recovers with the help of Koikit, and Acornbranch lets Spiderkit move his nest near theirs. He cannot get to sleep until he apologizes to Rosekit and Smokekit. *Spiderkit apologizes to the pair for his overreaction, but still won't discuss his tribe with them. *Spiderkithas a great time playing with all of KitClan! *Birchkit dies in the nursery, Spiderkit panics. He lifts Birchkit up, which physically and mentally strains him and brings her to the clearing so he can get help. He eventually grabs heather at Sandlily's request. '''Apprenticeship Clan: '''WindClan '''Cats Involved: WindClan Age Range: '''6-?? Moons *Spiderkit becomes Spiderpaw! He cries out of joy, thinking of when he was constantly told he wouldn't survive to become a trainee. *Soon after, Spiderpaw's joy is crushed when he finds out he wasn't chosen to be the Medicine Cat apprentice, and Thymepaw, who he believes doesn't deserve it. *Spiderpaw flies into a jealous rage, and acts like a jerk about it, making Rosepaw mad at him. He's too absorbed in wallowing in the broken promise he made to Dew to do anything about it. *Kestrelstar invites Spiderpaw into his den to speak to him and comfort him, and it works. Spiderpaw is still annoyed by the matter, and still doesn't like how Thymepaw got the role, but is determined to be a great warrior. *Kestrelstar takes Spiderpaw, Smokepaw, and Rosepaw into the territory to go hunting. Spiderpaw's speed and endurance is poor, and Kestrelstar promises to work on it with him. While heading back to camp, they find a tribe cat- a cat that isn't from Spiderpaw's tribe. Despite this, it sends him into a panic in camp. His friends try to come to his aid, and when Kestrelstar comes over to see what's wrong, Spiderpaw asks him to go to the leader's den. Spiderpaw and Kestrelstar talk again, and Spiderpaw leaves to go to bed. *Rosepaw makes Spiderpaw his first ever real nest in the apprentice den. *Spiderpaw gets a thorn in his pawpad when trying to dethorn a rose to give to Rosie, and heads into the medicine cat den to heal himself. Thymepaw gets him moss, and Spiderpaw teaches him how to treat thorns-in-paws. Spiderpaw teaches Thymepaw a trick to get luck, and they become friends. *Spider gives Rosepaw the rose bracelet he made for her when she's upset, and then goes out to hunt by himself- with one of his paws still covered in cobwebs. Spider catches a hare using a trap he created, and falls asleep next to it. He's very proud! *Kestrelstar is proud of Spiderpaw, which makes him really happy! *Acornbranch and Koipaw get into an argument of sorts, which Pheasantpaw and Spiderpaw witness first hand. Pheasantpaw insults Acornbranch, and Spiderpaw tells her to stop. Later, once Koipaw is gone, he goes to apologize to Pheasantpaw and explain his decision. She disagrees, and they don't talk for awhile. *Spiderpaw and Thymepaw see that Spider's pawpad wound is healed! Thymepaw's first successful heal! *Smokepaw sneaks out of camp and goes to the pass, Spiderpaw follows him curiously. They come across a ShadowClan apprentice and a ThunderClan warrior. The warrior threatens to call Nightrunner, and Smokepaw runs away. Spiderpaw stays. Eventually he leaves and along with Dom, Pheasantpaw, and Smokepaw they find a new cat named Hazel. Once Spiderpaw returns to camp, he tells Nectarburr about his adventures. Nectarburr reports him and Smokepaw to Kestrelstar and they get in trouble. Kestrelstar gives the two the punishment of cleaning out the Elder's den and not being allowed out of camp without a warrior for half a moon. Spiderpaw believes he made Kestrelstar mad at him, and the two have a talk. Spiderpaw feels better afterwards, and starts to get an idea. *Spiderpaw and Acornbranch have a chat. While Spiderpaw's words don't seem to affect Acornbranch, Acornbranch's words affect him. *Acornbranch takes Koipaw and Spiderpaw into the territory. They head towards Spider's hare trap where he 'talks' to Dew. *Kestrelstar becomes Spider's caretaker!! *Spider sneaks up to the Peak and meets a ThunderClan apprentice, Jadepaw. They talk for awhile! *Spider has a giant snowball fight with Koipaw, Smokepaw, Ashkit, Rosepaw, and Pheasantpaw. Him, Ashkit, and Pheasantpaw win! *Spiderpaw passes out while out hunting with Koipaw, due to hunger and exhaustion. Koipaw takes him back to camp, where he ends up snapping at all his friends, causing them to leave him. He speaks with Larkpaw for awhile before apologizing to all his friends and finding a flower crown he believes Rosepaw made for him. *Larkpaw and Spiderpaw become closer friends. Larkpaw talks to Spiderpaw about his deceased mom, and later, when Larkpaw asks Spiderpaw about his tribe, Spiderpaw takes off into the territory. Koipaw follows him, and they talk before Spider realizes he has romantic feelings for Koipaw. '''Relationships 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Love | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Dead |-|WindClan= :Kestrelstar / Leader / Caretaker / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ / 100% Kestrelstar is the best! He's my caretaker, and a great leader, and so cool..! :Rosepaw / Apprentice / Best Friend / ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁ / 95% Rosie.. is very nice.. and pretty.. and warm.. :Smokepaw / Apprentice / Friend / ⦁⦁ | ⦁ / 90% He acts weird around me.. why did he leave me at the pass? Is he scared of me? :Sandlily / Medicine Cat / Medicine Cat / ⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 40% Sandlily saved my life.. but she must've chose her son to be her trainee... :Koipaw / Apprentice / Best Friend / ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁ / 100% I, uh.. oh, I really really like Koipaw.. :Scorchtail / Senior Warrior / Friend / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 95% Scorchtail is a good father to my friends.. :Pheasantpaw / Apprentice / Best Friend / ⦁⦁⦁ / 95% Pheas is fun! Pheasy is a terrible nickname, though.. :Grizzlykit / Kit / Friend / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 90% Griz is like my little brother! He's awesome. :Thymepaw / Medicine Cat Apprentice / Friend / ⦁⦁ / 80% Thymepaw isn't so bad... I think he'll make a good friend! :Larkpaw / Apprentice / Best Friend / ⦁⦁⦁ / 100% I really like Larkpaw... but I think I make him uspet.. |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner / Leader / Attacked By / ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ / 0% Who is this cat, and why is he just so evil? :Jadepaw / Apprentice / Friend..? / ⦁ / 20% She's definitely an odd ThunderClanner..! |-|ShadowClan= N/A |-|RiverClan= N/A |-|SkyClan= N/A |-|Outside the Clans= :Dew That Sticks To Grass / Healer / Friend-Caretaker / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁ / 100% I miss you so much Dew. 'Trivia' *Spiderpaw was raised in a Healer's den in his Tribe, due to his health problems as a kit. *Spiderpaw was born prematurely. *Spiderpaw has problems with rapid heat beat, anxiety, and nourishment. Anxiety is most common for him, with rapid heart beat being the second. Being nourished is no problem as long as he remembers to eat. *Spiderpaw doesn't like eating. He just doesn't like the taste of any prey he's ever had. So far. Especially mice. *Some of Spiderpaw's thoughts are in the voice of his old Caretaker, Dew. *Spiderpaw has frequent nightmares about the flood killing his tribe. *Spiderpaw is apart of the infamous KitClan, now ApprenticeClan! 'Quotes' ❝ I made it, Dew. I'm Alive. Do you see me? Are you proud? ❞ — Spiderpaw ❝ I know it hurts, remembering the past hurts, even more if those memories aren't happy.. But it is okay, we can't always be happy.. You don't have to worry, Spiderpaw, you are here now, you'll be safe.. derbyzoie.jpg|By: Zoie ' — Kestrelstar ❝ You know, Spidey... sometimes... it's okay not to be okay.. ❞ — Koikit ❝ Every single cat in WindClan is important, and they all are equally vital to the clan, and you are one of them, you are a good cat, Spiderpaw, even if you don't see it. ❞ — Kestrelstar '''Fanart SPIDERANDKESTREL.png| SPIDER AND KESTRELSTAR BY AG!! apprenticeclan!.png| BY PETAL!! <3 spiderpaw!.png|Spiderpaw !! by AmethystPetal babyspider.png| Innocent Spider Boy! Spooderkit.png|By: AGSTAR!! Spiderwhishare!.png| Spider and his first catch!! lilspider.png|By: Lavenry spiderryli.png|By: Rylie spider.rose.png|Spider and Rosie!! spiderking.png|Halloween Special! Spiderbyzoie.jpg|By: Zoie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:HugeHeadache Category:OC Category:WindClan Category:Characters